


«Gravity Falls»

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Musicians, One Shot, Rock Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Сегодня ночью на одной из самых популярных площадок штата Орегон выступает группа, обожаемая и признанная огромным количеством любителей тяжёлой музыки.





	«Gravity Falls»

Вмиг сцену озаряют миллионы огней, направляя свой свет на сумбурную публику, которая буквально сходит с ума в ожидании шоу. Под открытым небом, на котором мелькают множество серебряных звёзд, будто пытаясь поддержать фанатов и порадоваться вместе с ними, располагается большая сцена, оснащённая музыкальным оборудованием и пиротехникой, подготовленной специально к сегодняшнему шоу.

На сцену поднимается блондин, одетый в жёлтый пиджак и чёрные джинсы, поправляя свою элегантную бабочку и искоса, с некой самодовольной ухмылкой, поглядывая на фанатов. За ним весело следует брюнетка, на розовом свитере которой написано большими чёрными буквами: «Gravity Falls». Дальше, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек, на сцену поднимается рыжая женщина, длинные огненные волосы которой свисают большой охапкой до самых колен. Левый висок её выбрит, что является личной фишкой бас-гитаристки и, как ни странно, особо любимой деталью среди фанатов.

Мэйбл усаживается за барабанную установку, улыбаясь толпе, которая, кстати говоря, уже давно на взводе. Посылая воздушные поцелуи публике, девушка хохочет. Вэнди берёт в свои руки бас-гитару, встав почти у самого края сцены, и выкрикивает одну из своих причудливых фраз восторженной толпе. Билл подходит к микрофону, театрально поклонившись перед фанатами, и этим самым вызывая громкую реакцию. Взяв в руки ритм-гитару, на которой ему предстоит сегодня играть, Сайфер смотрит на место, где должен располагаться соло-гитарист. Мужчина вопросительно переводит взгляд на сестру парня, которая, в свою очередь, недоуменно пожимает плечами ему в ответ.

— Сосновое деревце, где ты? — хриплым голосом спрашивает Билл, наклонившись к включённому микрофону.

Услышав это, парень, который перерыл всё за кулисами в поисках своей кепки, раздражённо фыркает.

«Когда-нибудь Сайфер получит от меня, наверняка это он спрятал кепку», — сердито думает Диппер, подбегая к ящикам, на которых располагаются личные вещи группы. Наконец найдя своё сокровище среди кучи барахла и пустых бутылок, в которых, вероятнее всего, ранее хранился алкоголь, парень спешит на сцену.

— Вот ты где, — улыбчиво флиртует блондин с Пайнсом, наблюдая за тем, как тот недовольно и раздражённо берёт гитару, машинально проведя медиатором по крепко натянутым струнам.

Мэйбл хихикает, взяв в свои руки барабанные палочки, покрытые разноцветными блёстками. Вэнди же просто с улыбкой наблюдает за всей картиной. Женщину всегда забавляла их группа, в хорошем смысле. Вероятнее всего, у их состава была просто такая крутая аура, что находиться в компании ребят всегда означало то, что тебя ждут те ещё приключения.

— Начинаем, — произносит Билл, подавая сигнал пиротехникам, которые должны оформить сегодняшнее шоу.

Вспышка множества искр и пламени освещает тёмную ночь, отдавая свою энергию фанатам. В небе громыхают фейерверки, придавая уверенности каждому из участников группы «Gravity Falls».

Начиная с протяжного гитарного соло, Диппер резкими движениям пальцев прижимает струны на грифе гитары. Его мелодию подхватывает вся группа, начиная играть одну из самых популярных песен из их нового альбома.

Зрители, не скрывая своего восторга, давно уже достали плакаты, а некоторые успели забраться на плечи друг друга. Сегодня под открытым небом несколько сотен человек ощутят на себе всю силу и мощь музыки.

Мэйбл, возбуждённая и наполненная энергией, всеми силами поддерживает ритм, присущий этой песне. Вэнди, переполненная восторгом, буквально кричит в микрофон припев, играя свою партию на бас-гитаре.

Пленяя голосом фанатов и не забывая про ритм-гитару в своих руках, Билл искоса поглядывает на парня, который уже давно забылся, потерявшись где-то в риффах и аккордах. Как же мужчина любил наблюдать за тем, как малой закрывает глаза и уходит в плен музыки. Пусть даже и «такой» музыки.


End file.
